Forbidden Fruit
by Love From Vikky
Summary: The sequel to 'Operation: Scare Sakura' (kinda have to read that before you understand this one)! WARNING: KAKA/SAKU ALL THE WAY! Don't read it if you don't like that pairing!
1. Prying Eyes Not Welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
NOTE: When reviewing, don't tell me that you don't like Kakas/Saku  
pairings! IF you don't, then you shouldn't be reading this! ='`-'`=  
* * *  
Sakura sighed as she lay in bed, thinking.  
'Things are going to be a little strange now,' she thought. 'I have to  
forget about Sasuke, and try to love Kakashi-sensei.' She rolled over,  
thoughts flowing from the back of her brain.  
'I loved Sasuke since we were little, and if he loved me back, then he's  
had enough time to show it. I need to move on, and new love is just what I  
need. Of course, Naruto seems to love me. But no, I could never really love  
him. Kakashi-sensei has something about him that I just can't ignore  
anymore. His aura must be what's doing this... his aura is mysterious and  
sexy.' She looked at her clock- it was 2:46 AM.  
'Sasuke has always been dark and gloomy, Naruto's clumsy and hyper, but  
Kakashi-sensei- he's just irresistible now that I think of it.'  
She rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming of what her romance with Kakashi  
would be like.  
* * *  
It had started as a usual day would: Sakura went to the meeting place;  
Naruto greeted her, Sasuke entered in his usual manner. However, today  
Sakura did not seem all to excited to see the raven-haired boy. Of course,  
the boy didn't seem to mind. And, as usual, their sensei was late by a few  
hours.  
"Good morning, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura," he said, glancing at the team. His  
voice seemed to draw of 'Sakura', but no one seemed to notice.  
"Ne, Sakura? Aren't you going to yell at him for being late?" asked Naruto,  
his voice suspicious. The girl shook her head.  
"We know what he'd say, anyway, so why bother?" the girl replied, glancing  
at the blonde next to her.  
"Okay, then! In case you haven't noticed, we have been doing independent  
exercises recently! I believe that we should be spending our time honing  
our own skills instead of working as a team for a while." He paused for  
effect. "So, once again, I have hidden scrolls in the forest. Except this  
time, there is one for each of you. And since I'm feeling generous today,  
you have five hours to find it!" the man finished, smiling.  
Inner Sakura smiled, knowing full well what he intended with 'independent  
exercises'.  
* * *  
After the team was released into the wood, Sakura didn't have to wait long  
for Kakashi to find her. He jumped down from a high tree branch, landing in  
front of her.  
"Good morning, Sakura," he said casually.  
"Hello, sensei," she replied, waiting for him to speak.  
"Hm, yes," said the man awkwardly, for the first time lost for words.  
"May I assume that, for these 'independent exercises', I won't be alone?"  
she asked, making little quote marks with her fingers.  
"You saw through THAT too easily!" laughed the jounin. He reached into the  
scroll holder on the front of his vest and pulled out a white scroll with  
gold trimmings.  
"This," he said, nodding towards it, "is the scroll I had for you to find."  
"But...?" asked Sakura suspiciously.  
"But I don't think I will hide it from you." The man smiled under his mask.  
"I'd feel guilty."  
"However...?" probed Sakura, knowing full well that that wasn't all he was  
going to say.  
"However," he continued, "I feel that you SHOULD be training, nevertheless.  
And I do mean that."  
"How should I train? Do I have to fight you for it?" Sakura asked,  
disbelief dawning on her face.  
"Oh, no, no, dear child!" the man said, laughing. "Training for fighting is  
good, but there are others areas that people should try to master." Sakura  
suddenly noticed how close he had come to her.  
"There is one particular area that I think we should practice on each  
other," he said, leaning over so he was eye-to-eye with the girl. And  
Sakura didn't play clueless this time; she knew full well what he meant.  
The jounin reached up and lowered his mask, revealing an absolutely  
gorgeous face.  
"Woah," muttered Sakura as she looked at her sensei, realizing for the  
first time that he was hot.  
Sakura also noticed the position that she was in. She was backed against a  
large tree, and the silver-haired man's arms were on each side of her,  
boxing her in. She looked back to the pale-eyed man's face, feeling  
slightly scared for whatever reason. He was gazing intently at her, his own  
expression showing slight amusement and traces of happiness.  
'Wait a sec!' shouted Inner Sakura. 'This is the guy who reads Icha Icha  
Paradise!' Sakura's Inner self gulped. 'But wait, I'm tough, and he is  
gentle with me. He wouldn't force me to do anything I don't want, like sex  
or anything!'  
So both Sakuras succumbed to Kakashi's whim.  
The two began to kiss lightly, almost as if asking permission of each  
other. Slowly, their kisses became longer and harder, and Sakura wrapped  
her arms around the jounin's neck to keep him kissing her.  
For Sakura, it felt wonderful. A real romance was all she ever wanted, even  
though Kakashi had been an unlikely candidate. But now, all she could care  
about was not breaking the kiss; not Sasuke, not how hard it would be to  
keep this a secret.  
But all good things must come to en end.  
A set of blue eyes gazed upon the couple, scornful and angry.  
* * *  
Once again, don't review and say that you aren't fond of Kaka/Saku!  
More on the way soon! 


	2. What was Said In the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
NOTE: When reviewing, don't tell me that you don't like Kakas/Saku  
pairings! I you don't, then you shouldn't be reading this! ='`-'`=  
* * *  
Suddenly, Kakashi's face was shoved downward into the ground as an orange  
blur landed on the man's back.  
"N-Naruto!" cried Sakura, wiping the light trickle of blood from her lower  
lip (Kakashi's tooth had nicked it when he fell). "What are you doing?" she  
shrieked as she helped Kakashi to his feet. The man was apparently  
uninjured, and had pulled his mask up without either of the students  
noticing. Still, it was obvious that both of them looked like puppies that  
had been caught digging in the trash.  
"What the hell are you two doing?!" yelled Naruto, his fists clenched.  
Suddenly, understanding dawned on his face, and he stepped right in front  
of Sakura (who was still pressed uncomfortably against the tree) and faced  
his teacher.  
"You were gonna try an' rape Sakura-chan again, like you did a few days  
ago!" The boy had a look of absolute rage on his face. "Well, I won't let  
you! Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll save you from this pervert!" Naruto  
whipped out a shuriken, but suddenly felt Sakura's hand on his arm.  
"Naruto, it isn't like that," the girl said quietly. Naruto slowly lowered  
his arm, and put the weapon back in its holder.  
"What are you trying to say, Sakura-chan?" asked the blonde boy, turning  
his head. "Do you mean that he wasn't trying to rape you?"  
"No, you little dunce," said Kakashi plainly. "Now, step away from Sakura,  
I'm sure she is very uncomfortable up against that tree."  
"Well, she didn't seem to mind when you were making out with her!" yelled  
Naruto.  
"Naruto, he's right about me being squished," she said, her voice raspy.  
Naruto blushed quickly and stepped away, letting Sakura step away from the  
tree and wipe the bits of bark from her back.  
'Well, isn't this embarrassing,' thought Inner Sakura. 'Naruto ruins  
everything!'  
"Well, I still want to know what's going on!" said Naruto, a huffy look on  
his face as he crossed his arms. "What is going on between you two?"  
"Why would it matter to you, first of all?" asked Sakura. Both she and the  
jounin looked at the boy, who was now looking quite nervous.  
"Well, I just want to look out for the one I love most," he said quietly,  
and Sakura felt herself almost forgiving him.  
"Aw, how sweet! Little Naruto loves me!" said Kakashi, a look of mock  
amusement on his face.  
"Gah! Not you, Sakura-chan I meant!" yelled Naruto over his shoulder as he  
bounded away in fright.  
"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow. "What was that for?"  
"That was for getting rid of the dunce," he said, shrugging with a smile.  
Sakura had to admit, she was impressed.  
"Effective," she replied.  
"Now, where were we?" asked the silver-haired man, looking back to the  
girl. He leaned over, placing his hands on her shoulders, but Sakura  
touched a finger to his puckered lips.  
"Iie, it is risky out here. We were lucky to scare Naruto away, and I think  
it would be far too hard to do the same for Sasuke if he decides to visit."  
The man stepped back.  
"Right you are! I didn't think of that!" He put a hand to his chin,  
thinking. "Yes, I suppose you can have your scroll," he said, pulling it  
out of his vest pouch and tossing it lightly to her. She caught it one  
handed.  
"It has been a while since this team started," said the man suddenly. "I  
think we should all celebrate tonight!"  
"Eh?" asked Sakura, tilting her head.  
"Maybe I will hold a party for the team at my place tonight," he continued,  
"after I treat everyone to dinner."  
Sakura smiled. 'More time with him, without looking suspicious!' said Inner  
Sakura. 'Clever.'  
"I will announce it when everyone gets back to the meeting place. Maybe you  
should be getting back, you found your scroll after all." The man was very  
subtle with his hints.  
"Okay, see you back at the meeting place," said Sakura, turning on her heel  
and walking away. She heard Kakashi disappear in the leaves, but didn't  
turn around. She was too busy thinking.  
'He wants to a have a party at his place- but why his place?' she thought.  
'He is a devious man, and this just might be a plot to get me to a bed.  
Even if he loves me and respects me, he is still a pervert.' She was so  
deep in her thinking that she didn't notice that she was back at the  
meeting place.  
Sasuke was there already, holding a black scroll with blue and gold  
trimming. Kakashi was reading his book, purposely ignoring her, (though she  
noticed a slight blush come to his cheeks when she entered).  
After about a half hour (two hours of the total time limit gone), Naruto  
bounded in, sticks and leaves in his hair.  
"Got it!" he said gleefully, holding up a blue scroll (with yellow trim).  
He looked around at his unimpressed teammates, who already ad theirs, and  
sunk into a seat next to Sakura.  
She let out a sigh of relief as he tried to start his normal conversation  
with her.  
'Maybe he just forgo about 'the incident'.' Inner Sakura prayed deeply that  
he had.  
"Class, I have an announcement to make. As you all know, we have been a  
team for quite a while now. I thought that tonight, we could celebrate." He  
looked around.  
"I was thinking of treating everyone to dinner, then having a party at my  
place," he continued. "And suggestions otherwise?"  
"You mean, YOU'RE treating us to dinner?" asked Naruto, his eyes already  
looking hopeful. Kakashi nodded, and Naruto leapt up with a 'whoop'.  
"But wait a second, sensei," asked Sakura, plastering her normal curious  
face on. "Why is it at your place?"  
'I was wondering why, because if he is only trying to get me to have sex  
with him, then I'll walk home with Sasuke. I mean, I wonder why he would  
have it at HIS house instead of Naruto's, or someone else's.'  
"Because, of course, I probably have the best sound system around," said  
the jounin with a shrug. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all looked at him with  
impressed glances.  
"I expect you all know how to get to Maruchan's (a lesser known restaurant  
in Konoha (Icharaku ain't the only place to each)). Meet me there at seven,  
and be sure to be ready to party afterwards! Classed dismissed!" Kakashi  
disappeared into the trees, leaving the three students to ponder the night  
ahead.  
Sasuke started home, and so did Sakura. She was so deep in thought and  
anticipation that, as she was walking between the two boys, she hardly  
noticed Naruto snaking an arm around her shoulders. Until, of course, he  
started pulling her closer to him.  
"Naruto, baka!" shouted Sakura, bopping him a good one on the head.  
"Ow, Sakura-chan," muttered Naruto, rubbing a lump on his head. "Why don't  
you be my girlfriend?"  
"Because I don't love you!" With that, she walked ahead huffily, hoping  
profusely that she didn't make a horrible mistake. 


	3. Dinner and Drunk Dumbies

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
NOTE: When reviewing, don't tell me that you don't like Kakas/Saku  
pairings! I you don't, then you shouldn't be reading this! ='`-'`=  
* * *  
Sakura finished brushing her hair and looked at her reflection. She had on  
clothes like her normal ones (that weird dress-thingy and pants), but they  
were far different in color. The skirt-thingy was white with gold trimming  
and gold flowers on the bottom, and her pants were as pink as her hair. She  
smiled and applied her makeup, then headed out at door and towards the  
designated restaurant.  
"I hope this party turns out nice," she thought out loud as she neared the  
restaurant. She stopped in front of it, looking up quizzically.  
The name 'Maruchan's' was written in plain block letters on the sign, and  
the place looked mediocre in comparison to what she was expecting.  
'But, then again, he needs to actually afford to feed all of us,' she  
thought, knowing how much Naruto ate. She walked up the steps and leaned by  
the door, waiting for her male companions. Suddenly, she felt a quick peck  
on her cheek, and turned around.  
"K-Kakashi-sensei!" she said, recovering from her shock. She had not  
noticed the figure that was standing in the shadows until now.  
"Good evening, Sakura," said the teacher happily. "I see you are on time!"  
"And so are you, for the first time ever! What has given me the honor of  
having you one time?" she said, in mock humility.  
"Bah, I just wanted food." His stomach gave a loud lurch, and they both  
laughed. Suddenly, Naruto ran up, wearing his usual attire, and Sasuke  
followed closely, as in his normal garb. It seemed that only Sakura had  
dressed up, until Kakashi stepped into the streetlight and revealed his new  
outfit (A black shirt, black mask, and black pants (with black gloves and  
shoes) (in fact, he had hardly done more than leave his vest at his house).  
"Sakura-chan! Don't you look nice!" said Naruto, looking at Sakura happily.  
"I won't need too much ramen if I keep looking at such eye candy (meaning  
you really like what you see)!" Sakura bopped him on the head, but inwardly  
confessed that he had thought up something new.  
"Good evening, Sasuke!" said Sakura and Kakashi at the same time (but for  
the first time, Sakura didn't add a 'kun' at the end of his name.  
"Well, let's go eat!" Kakashi opened the door, and the team took a seat at  
a bench table. Sakura considered sitting next to the jounin, but didn't  
want to make them to conspicuous. Instead, she plopped down next to Naruto,  
who looked at her in awe as if an angel had just walked in and handed him a  
package of ramen from heaven (heh heh. couldn't think of anything else to  
say it with!). Kakashi sat directly across from her.  
The team placed their orders, and basically sat there, not speaking. In  
truth, it was mainly Sasuke who didn't act out of the ordinary. He sat  
there, just staring straight ahead gloomily. Naruto stared at Sakura, drool  
hanging from his mouth as he thought his teenage-boy-in-love thoughts (both  
clean and otherwise). Sakura and Kakashi suppressed giggles as they played  
footsie under the table.  
The four ate in silence too, because they were too busy shoving their faces  
with food.  
* * *  
When Kakashi let them into his house, all three of them were shocked  
speechless. The silver-haired sensei had set up four large speakers around  
the room; a small end table with soda, Pocky*, and Meltykisses*. The lights  
were dimmed slightly.  
"Wow, sensei!" exclaimed Sakura, looking at the Pocky sticks. "My favorite  
flavor, strawberry!"  
Soon, the party went into the stage that we refer to as 'full swing', when  
things get a little wilder. Kakashi had made disks with the team's favorite  
songs, and just let it play while he went out and danced with the students.  
Sakura wondered if Kakashi had drugged the food, because even Sasuke was  
acting out of line and actual danced.  
Suddenly, a slow song came on, and Sakura (probably drugged by the food,  
too :P) actually danced with Naruto. As she leaned on his shoulder, she  
opened one eye and watched as a stupidly grinning Kakashi swung an  
unwilling Sasuke around in circles, until the unfortunate boy crashed into  
a chair.  
She stepped on Naruto's foot sharply when his hands (which should have been  
on her back) slid a tad too low.  
"Ow! Er, sorry Sakura-chan," he said sheepishly, letting the song finish  
before he ended the dance. Sakura went and sat down in a chair, feeling  
rather dizzy but still well enough o continue dancing. As soon as another  
song pulsated through the speakers, she stood up and continued dancing, now  
feeling slightly dirty.  
She began to feel the effects of too much soda, and a sugar high filled her  
with boundless energy. Hence, she stood up and showed off every dance move  
she knew (and she was good at dancing, I'm sure (I wouldn't know though, I  
just assume)). It was her favorite song, and her head was spinning.  
Until the song ended, she pumped to the music, and danced until the sugar  
high ended. Then she sat down and looked at the clock.  
"Eek! Almost midnight!" But she knew that she was too loopy to go home  
right now, her parents would think she was drunk or something. Sasuke and  
Naruto too both looked tired, and Naruto was staring at her with half-  
closed eyes.  
"Sakura," said Kakashi as he sat down next to her. "Nice dancing. You'd  
think I spiked the soda, judging from how drunk all of you guys look." He  
smiled under his mask.  
"Ha, I think you might have," she said with a smirk. Just then, Naruto  
walked over and sat on the seat to Sakura's other side.  
"Hey Sakura-chan, nice moves." He had an almost drunken smile, and Sakura  
sensed something was wrong.  
"Naruto, are you drunk?" she asked incredulously.  
"No- hic!" He looked at her for another second, and then whipped out a  
bottle of sake from his deep pockets. "Well, I lied. Sasuke and I found  
this." He smiled, and held it out to her. "I left some for you."  
"Naruto!" shrieked Sakura, grabbing the bottle away from the stupidly  
smiling boy.  
"Why were you looking through my stuff?" asked the sensei calmly, taking  
the bottle back for himself.  
"In the cupboard," said the blonde finally, before passing out on the  
floor. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other worriedly, the looked over  
at Sasuke. He too was passed out on the floor.  
"Thank God you didn't have any," he said, finishing the bottle himself.  
"Your parents would lynch me if you got a hangover." Sakura almost shouted  
out about Naruto and Sasuke's parents, but then realized that she was the  
only with a decent family.  
"Nah, just sugar highs," she said simply, before yawning uncontrollably.  
"Kuso, I've got three sleepy kids on my hands, two of them drunk." He  
walked over to a closet, and pulled out a stack of blankets.  
"Help me make beds for these two, it looks like a sleep-over to me!"  
* * *  
What will happen at that sleep-over? Why were Sasuke and Naruto sneaking  
around in Kakashi's sake? Will Sakura ever accept her forehead (well, I  
dunno about that one)? Find out next time on: One Life t- oh, I mean,  
Forbidden Fruit! 


	4. Truffles, Dazedness, and Walls

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
NOTE: When reviewing, don't tell me that you don't like Kakas/Saku  
pairings! I you don't, then you shouldn't be reading this! ='`-'`=  
* * *  
Sakura couldn't help but feel like she was married to Kakashi. She was,  
after all, in his house, he and her being the only ones awake. Sasuke and  
Naruto were like sleeping children (minus the reddened noses). Despite  
this, she silently created makeshift beds for the two boys, while Kakashi  
was busy in the kitchen (probably trying to find another hiding place for  
his sake).  
"Kakashi-sensei, help me out here!" she called towards the kitchen. The man  
reappeared obediently, helping her lift the two unconscious boys into their  
'beds' (or whatever you want to call them) (their beds were in another  
room, a guest bedroom).  
Sakura sighed and started to clean up, feeling like a housewife again. She  
picked up the food and walked through the kitchen door with it, and set the  
sugary foods on the counter. She looked around, and noticed Kakashi. He was  
leaning against the counter, looking at her, and hiding something behind  
his back.  
"What?" she asked irritably. "Why don't you help me clean up? This IS your  
house," she continued, crossing her arms. The jounin shrugged.  
"Meh," he replied, walking out into the living room.  
The two cleaned up any mess that there was (this wasn't exactly a real wild  
party- I think), and Sakura walked back into the kitchen.  
"I have to put the soda back in the fridge," she said over her shoulder,  
but stopped when she realized that there was the silver-haired man wasn't  
in the living room. She turned back around and shrieked, falling backwards  
slightly.  
"Sakura, you are so easily startled!" said Kakashi fondly, winking at her  
from under his headband. He held a platter of truffles under her nose.  
"Look it what I have," he said, drawing out the 'I' and 'have' like he was  
talking to a baby. Sakura's eyes widened.  
"Where'd ya get those?" she asked incredulously.  
"I KNEW that you liked them, so I made some myself." The man smiled and  
walked past her, setting the tray on the small table. Sakura followed, like  
a puppy chasing a treat.  
"Eat," he commanded, pointing at the chocolates. Sakura obliged willingly,  
daintily picked on up and biting halfway through it.  
"Wow, sensei, these are great! Cherry!" The girl looked at her teacher,  
wide-eyed.  
"I made them all cherry-centered. I somehow thought of you when I was  
choosing the flavors," the man replied humbly, walking away.  
"You sit and relax, I'm going to finish straightening up," he said, a hint  
of something more in his voice. Sakura watched as the man disappeared up  
the stairs, and then sat down, slowly picking at the delicacies.  
Kakashi reappeared momentarily, something in his hands. Sakura looked up,  
not having touched too many of the chocolates (she was still full from the  
soda and Pocky).  
"Ne?" she asked, motioning to the items in the sensei's hands. In response,  
he held up an unmarked CD.  
"I made another mix, just songs I thought we would like," he said as he  
walked over to the CD player.  
'Whoa, he is so totally in love with me! He is so nice about everything, so  
smooth and suave,' Inner Sakura said. She then pumped a fist. 'Good catch!'  
She watched at the silver-haired man deftly pressed buttons on the CD  
player, and then the music began to play. It was a sweet, quiet love song.  
Kakashi then walked over to his light switch and dimmed the lights (some  
light switches let you tone the light). Finally, after preparing, he walked  
back over to the girl.  
"Care to dance?" His voice was soft and sexy, but sweet still.  
"Of course," Sakura replied, taking his large hands in her small, delicate  
ones. She pressed her slender frame against him, resting her head on his  
chest contentedly. The two gently stepped to the music, silent and enjoying  
the romantic atmosphere.  
Sakura sighed in spite of herself. This was truly what she was looking for  
in a love life, with the peace and understanding just shining around them.  
The two just danced there, until Sakura looked up at her sensei. The  
teacher had his eyes closed, and seemed to be enjoying this just as much as  
her. Unfortunately, neither was really paying attention.  
Suddenly, Sakura felt herself up against the wall. Both she and Kakashi  
opened their eyes, and for a moment, just stared into each other's eyes and  
let the music waft around them. Sakura reached up and gently pulled  
Kakashi's mask away, revealing the beautiful face again. But what the  
jounin did next was completely unexpected, and faster than lightning.  
He suddenly grabbed both of Sakura's wrists and pulled them high above her  
head, trapping her there. One hand held her wrists there, another rested  
heavily on the wall. He looked into her wide eyes with a testy, almost  
feisty look.  
'What the frickin' hell is he doing?' Inner Sakura shrieked, though normal  
Sakura remained limp in his grasp and silent. Kakashi must have taken this  
as a 'yes' sort of answer, because he forced her lips into his, and  
immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sakura moaned helplessly, a  
strange, drugged feeling coming over her. Her legs (which hardly reached  
the ground, he had lifted her up) seemed numb and useless. She rubbed her  
body back and forth against the wall.  
The jounin seemed to be having fun, almost like a cat playing with a  
helpless mouse. He knew very well that the girl was mostly disabled, and  
took advantage of that by forcing as much kissing on her as he could.  
So there she was, our pink-haired main character stuck against a wall, for  
however long as he beloved made her stay. She couldn't seem to hold on, she  
let herself stop struggling and fell limp in his arms. However, instead of  
raping her (like many people think he would), the man broke the kiss and  
carried the limp, dazed girl over to the couch and set her down next to  
him.  
Sakura sucked in air, aware of how close she was to passing out. She let  
herself lean on the man, her head on his chest. She let him stroke her hair  
and kiss her forehead (which is perfectly sized!). And she let herself fall  
asleep there, listening to the soft music that still wafted through the  
air. 


	5. WARNING

THIS IS JUST A WARNING NOTE  
I figured that you king, patient people would really like to know why I  
rated this PG-13.  
Mainly, there is swearing. I think there is at least one in each chapter.  
Secondly, the next two chapters will contain sexual reference (slightly)  
and attempted rape.  
That is all, you may continue now!  
PS- DO NOT YELL ABOUT THE PAIRING!!!!! 


	6. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: Blah.  
Note: I AM TIRED OF PEOPLE YELLING ABOUT THE PAIRING! I WARNED YOU!!!!!!  
* * *  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She was curled up on her teacher's couch.  
The pink-haired girl looked out the window- it was still dark, but the  
living room lights were on. Then, glancing at the clock, she realized that  
it was 1:30 in the morning, about forty-five minutes since she had fallen  
asleep next to Kakashi...  
She sat up with a start, and looked around the couch quickly, looking for  
the jounin. She turned around and suddenly saw him, walking out of the  
bathroom. He was wearing the pants from the party, but no shoes, headband,  
shirt, or mask. Sakura had to admit to herself, he looked gorgeous. She  
started to get up, but he gently shoved her shoulder so that she sat back  
down.  
"Here," he said, lightly throwing her a folded piece of cloth. The girl  
unfolded it, revealing an X-large gray tee shirt. She looked up at him  
quizzically.  
"You can use it as a night shirt," he said simply, walking into the  
kitchen. "I made up a bed for you, but it isn't much..." His voice trailed  
off in uncertainty.  
"That's okay, thanks," yawned Sakura, walking towards the bathroom. "I'm  
gonna change now."  
Sakura had to admit; slipping out of her party clothes and into a loose  
shirt was definitely a good change. She looked in the mirror, fixing her  
hair. She looked down before going back to the living room, now noticing  
that the shirt only went down to mid-thigh. Oh well, too bad.  
She walked back into the living room, noticing that Kakashi was back on the  
couch, but was now reading. She plopped down next to him, and he snaked an  
arm around her shoulders. He then glanced down.  
"Er, Sakura, maybe I should find some pants to go with that?" he asked,  
looking at the three-quarters exposed leg. Sakura shook her head and looked  
at the book.  
"What are you reading?" she asked, not having noticed when she came back  
in. The man quickly blushed and closed the book, but not fast enough that  
Sakura didn't see the title 'Icha Icha Paradise'. She sighed.  
"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, why do you read that shit?" asked Sakura, pulling away  
slightly. The man scratched his head, and nervously cleared his throat.  
"Well, I er..." he stuttered, obviously without an answer. Sakura turned  
away, feeling dejected. He noticed, and plastered a pained expression on  
his face. "Well, God Sakura, I mean- guys have certain needs, and I just  
don't want to pull them on you like that! I mean, I don't really think  
you'd want to..." he leaned over and whispered something in her ear (we all  
know what he was saying), and the girl blushed madly.  
"Heh heh, good point," Sakura said gratefully. She snuggled back up to him,  
but yawned in spite of herself. The man shook his head.  
"I gave you the bed in the guestroom, the other two are on the floor," said  
Kakashi, standing up. "You really should be getting some sleep now." Sakura  
yawned again, and dragged herself to the room. She flipped on the light  
and climbed under the covers, waiting like a little child for her sensei to  
shut off the light. He appeared almost immediately, and sat down under the  
edge of the bed.  
"Good night, Sakura-chan," said Kakashi in a singsong voice as he kissed  
her on the forehead.  
"I'll do my best to sleep, even though these two won't let up with the  
snoring," the girl replied sourly. "But good night, anyway," she finished,  
pecking the jounin on the cheek. He stood up and clicked off the light, and  
closed the door.  
* * *  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly, alert to the heavily, uneven breathing in  
the room. She concluded that it was coming from her right, but she stayed  
still nonetheless. That is, until a hand landed heavily on her shoulder,  
almost pinning her. Then, she rolled over to the side and over to the  
bedside table, clicking on the light. She gasped.  
Both Naruto and Sasuke, each grinning lazily, were standing next to the  
bed. Each showed all the visible signs of still being drunk. Naruto's hand  
was resting heavily on the bed where her shoulder had been a few seconds  
ago.  
"Now, you two had better get back into your beds!" said Sakura, both  
forceful and nervously. Sasuke just hiccupped, and grinned stupidly. Naruto  
leered at her.  
"Neh neh, Sakura-chan, this is the only bed around," he said, his speech  
slurred. He then turned to Sasuke. "Now, did Sakura-chan just invite us in  
bed with her?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head.  
"Yeah, I think she did, Naruto," he agreed, hiccupping occasionally. Sakura  
twitched nervously, knowing fully that the boys would never act like this.  
Before she could stand up, though, the sheets were flung from the top of  
the bed, and fell into a crumpled mess at the bottom of the bed. Sakura  
tried to recover them, realizing that her nightshirt was not exactly  
warding the two drunken boys away. She instead focused her energy on  
preventing the garb from riding up any more, so her underwear didn't show.  
She didn't notice until it was too late.  
"Neh heh heh, hi Sakura," said a voice that she recognized as Sasuke's from  
behind her. Before she could cry out, a hand locked itself over her mouth.  
She tore at the hand madly, flailing and twisting madly, but to no prevail.  
She let out a muffled shriek as the dark-haired boy nipped her ear with his  
teeth, and Naruto plopped down on the bed next to her with the same stupid  
grin on his face.  
"Neh heh heh, Sakura-chan doesn't like her Sasuke-kun," squealed the boy,  
his face flushing. As the Uchiha boy lowered his mouth to her neck, Sakura  
looked pleading at Naruto with tears in her eyes. The boy sat there,  
watching the struggling girl until Sasuke used his other arm (the one that  
wasn't holding her mouth shut) and twisted his captive's arms behind her  
back.  
Sakura could only let out her small shrieks and continue kicking as she  
prayed for someone- anyone- to help her.  
* * *  
Don't worry, she won't get raped. She's my favorite character, I can't let  
that happen. READ NEXT CHAPPIE BEFORE YELLING AT ME!!! 


	7. Reassurance in You Arms

Disclaimer: You should know by now.  
Note: Kakashi will save Sakura, so don't yell at me!  
* * *  
Sakura let herself go limp, having already used up what little energy she  
had trying vainly to free herself from Sasuke's arms. She let the tears  
fall down her cheek, and let her sobs be muffled by Sasuke's hand (which  
was still clamped firmly and uncomfortably over her mouth). Inside, she  
tried to reassure herself that the drunken boys would come to their senses,  
but knew even deeper inside that they wouldn't.  
Naruto giggled childishly, watching as the raven-haired boy's lips ventured  
to the collar of Sakura's nightshirt, and stopped with his breathing heavy.  
"Meh, Sasuke's gonna get lucky tonight!" said the blonde smugly. Sakura  
tried to retort, but was still stuck under Sasuke's hand. But the boy  
loosened his grip on the girl's mouth for just and instant, and in that  
instant, Sakura saved herself from a very icky, nasty mess.  
"HELP! KAKASH-SEN-" The girl's cry got cut off by Naruto, who shoved  
Sasuke's hand back over her mouth with a slurred giggle.  
"Now, now, Sakura-chan!" said the boy. He whispered something in Sasuke's  
ear, and the boy forced Sakura from a sitting position into an  
uncomfortable lying position, on top of her arms and with a hand still  
clamped over her lips. Naruto giggled even more, and pulled Sasuke's hand  
away from her mouth. He didn't let the girl even cry out before he roughly  
shoved his lips over hers, and straddling her hips. Now Sasuke giggled  
(tough image).  
But before the drunken pigs could even touch her further, Kakashi kicked  
down the door and flicked on the overhead light. He flung himself over to  
the bed, knocking Naruto off of the pink-haired girl with a fist. He picked  
up Sakura, holding her head to his chest protectively as he berated to boys  
physically, until both figures were slumped in messy heaps on the floor  
again. Then he turned his attention to the sobbing, breathless girl in his  
arms.  
"K-Ka-Kakashi," she sobbed into his skin, fighting heavily for breath. The  
man sat down on the edge of the bed, the girl sitting on his lap like a  
baby. One hand held her lightly around the waist, the other was stroking  
her hair.  
"Sh, shh now, it is alright, it will all be okay," he said quietly as he  
gently stroked her hair.  
"I- I tried to keep them aw-away!" the girl cried, now hiccupping in her  
sorrow. "I really tried!"  
"Now, now, I know. Don't worry, I'll protect you from them," he whispered  
reassuringly. "Maybe you should sleep somewhere else tonight." Sakura  
looked up at him, slowing her sobs so that he could listen. "My house is  
very small, and I apologize," he started. "Either you sleep in the kitchen,  
the bathroom, or my room."  
"Why not the living room?" she asked, mostly out of curiosity.  
"Mice," he replied simply. Sakura shrugged and gave herself one last  
heaving sob, then composed herself.  
"I'll sleep in your room," she said.  
"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," he suggested. "And you  
have no need to worry, I'm not drunk. You need not worry about me sneaking  
up and raping you." Sakura was grateful from this reassurance, though she  
knew that he would never do that anyway.  
When she was finally settled in the jounin's bed, she felt far more  
composed and forgiving. Sure, she was going to maim her teammates when they  
woke up, but at the moment she felt more at peace with everything. She  
turned over, and looked at her teacher, who was lying under a thin sheet on  
the floor, despite the chill of the night air, She sighed.  
"Meh, come on up," she said. Kakashi got up and slid his cool body under  
the sheets, next to the girl. Sakura looked into his beautiful face, and he  
looked into hers. She slid herself so that she was snuggled up to his  
chest, and he wrapped his arms around her in response. Sakura didn't  
object, she knew that he was kind to her and wouldn't use her. So two of  
team 7's members fell asleep, curled up next to each other. 


	8. Revenge is Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own it, damn it all!  
Note: Last chapters were a tad freaky, sorry! Will never try THAT concept  
again, I promise...  
Also note: Sakura isn't twelve! She is older! She is a teenager!  
* * *  
Sakura woke to the smell of bacon her eyes flicked open quickly, first  
noting the empty place next to her on the bed. With a yawn, she kicked off  
the sheets and swung her almost-bare legs over the side of the bed. The  
pink-haired girl was about to open the mostly-closed door and go out to the  
kitchen, but thought better of it as she realized that Naruto and Sasuke  
might be up already. She quickly tiptoed over to her sensei's closet and  
searched for a bathrobe or housecoat. Unfortunately, the girl's morning  
drowsiness took over her, and she unceremoniously stubbed her toe on the  
doorframe.  
"Oh!" she cried in pain, rubbing her toe furiously. Suddenly, the flung  
herself into the closet as the door slid open. For a split second, she  
thought it was Sasuke or Naruto coming in, but sighed in relief when she  
realized it was Kakashi. She stepped out of hiding.  
"Good morning, Sakura," said the man.  
"And good morning to you, sensei," she replied, for the first time noticing  
the small bundle in her teacher's hands. She cocked her head. "Ne?" she  
asked. The teacher looked at what she was drawing her attention to, then  
jumped with something like shock.  
"Oh! Yes, I stopped by your house earlier. I told your parents that we were  
going to get right on with training today, and it may take awhile. I also  
dropped your clothes from last night off, and brought you a new outfit from  
your house."  
"Impressed? Why yes I am," said the girl fondly as she took the bundle. It  
was when she was reaching down did she notice that her teacher was wearing  
only pants, gloves, and his mask, and was still shirtless. She blushed, and  
took her clothes towards the bathroom. She stopped at the doorway, disgust  
on her face as the wave of disgusting smells hit her face. She peered in  
the doorway.  
"Naruto, baka!" she said angrily as she looked at the boy. He looked  
absolutely a mess, his hair sticking out at even odder angles than usual  
and his clothes ruffled. His face even had a pale twinge. The blonde was  
kneeling in front of the toilet, breathing hoarsely. He looked up.  
"Ne, g' morning Sakura-chan," he said sickly. She looked at him with  
disgust in her eyes.  
"That is what you get for being drunk!" she said. Then, plastering on a  
face of sincerity and concern, she walked over to him and stood right above  
him. His eyes grew wide and he grinned as she leaned down, her face hardly  
an inch from his. The boy puckered his lips hopefully.  
"And this," she said, sweetness dripping in her voice, "is what you get for  
TRYING TO RAPE ME LAST NIGHT!!!" the girl shrieked, slamming the toilet  
seat down on the boy's head. He rubbed the spot profusely.  
"Sakura-chan," he whined. "I didn't try to-"  
"Oh yes you did!" she interjected, pointing to the light bruises on her  
wrists. "THESE LITTLE MARKS are from Sasuke holding me down! THESE HAPPY  
LITTLE MARKS are from you drunkards biting me!!!" she continued, motioning  
to the small marks on her neck. "THIS one is when Sasuke bit me," she said,  
pulling at the top of her ear. "I don't want new piercings, Naruto!!!" she  
screamed, punctuating each new sentence with a punch on the head *Naruto is  
now lying on the floor with anime X-X eyes*.  
"Sakura, that is enough now," said Kakashi, pulling gently at her shoulder.  
"You are still in your night shirt." Sakura looked down and blushed (so did  
Naruto, though his eyes got a lot bigger -_-').  
"Yes, sensei," she said, stepping lightly out of the room. She then went  
back to her teacher's room, and closed the door tightly.  
After changing into fresh, clean clothes, she walked into the living room.  
Her lip twitched as she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch, looking pale as  
well. She walked over and stood right in front of him, her arms crossed.  
"Sasuke-kun," she said, bending down and giving the boy her false 'sincere,  
loving' look.  
"What?" he asked irritably. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he blushed  
lightly. "Heh heh... Now now Sakura, be reasonable..." he said, his voice  
lacking its true commanding tone.  
"Sasuke-kun, let me show you something," she said sweetly, pulling her  
wrists out from behind her back and holding the bruised skin in the boy's  
face. "I don't like this behavior, Sasuke-kun," she continued, still  
smiling deceitfully. "I also don't like having marks on my neck," She  
paused, craning her neck so that he could see the marks he had left. "And I  
don't like having people bite me," she said, her voice now showing true  
menace. The boy backed up against the couch as far as he could go, but the  
girl just stayed in his face.  
"I DON'T LIKE THIS, SASUKE! I REALLY DON'T!!!" she yelled, directly in his  
face. "NOW SAY THAT YOU ARE SORRY!!!" The boy grinned sheepishly.  
"S-sorry, Sakura," he said meekly. Sakura's lip twitched.  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!!!"  
"I apologize, Sakura!" said the boy loudly; kneeling on the floor with his  
hands help up like he was praying.  
"That's BETTER now, though I still don't believe you," she said, walking  
towards the kitchen. As she entered, she saw her teacher putting slices of  
bacon and pieces of egg on a plate. He turned to her, definitely smiling  
under his mask.  
"Got Sasuke to apologize, neh?" he asked, holding the plate out to her. She  
nodded smugly and took the plate, and sat down at the counter. The silver-  
haired (and shirtless, for all us fangirls who like that!) sat down across  
from her, and just gazed at the girl as she ate.  
Training may go quickly today.  
* * *  
Heh heh... I had to make Sasuke meek! (He probably looks cute blushing). 


	9. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here! I'd be  
locked in my room drawing!  
Note: I'm only doing a few more chapters in Forbidden Fruit, so should I  
turn this whole Kaka/Saku concept into a series? Vote when reviewing! And  
don't say that I should decide!  
* * *  
Kakashi dragged a cowering Sasuke, malicious Sakura, and a green looking  
Naruto to the meeting spot for that day. He then explained the mission  
assigned to them for that day.  
"We have to find a special type of mushroom for the Hokage's daughter, so  
she can make her special salad for him." He paused, noticing the pained  
expressions on their faces. "But since it is a lonely day, most pf us  
aren't feeling to happy, we'll go in groups of two."  
"I'm going with Sasuke!" claimed Sakura, grinning at him evilly. Naruto  
only rubbed his head gingerly, where the toilet seat had made a permanent  
mark during it's beating. Kakashi grabbed Sakura's shoulder.  
"Oh no you don't. I can't have a dead Uchiha on my hands. How about going  
with Naruto?" The boy cowered against a tree quickly, shaking his head.  
"N-no, Kakashi-sensei! She'll murder me!" Kakashi looked at the blonde,  
wide-eyed at this.  
"Very well then. Sakura and I will be a team, and you two can go off as a  
team then," concluded the jounin. He then placed a hand around his female  
student's shoulders and walked off into the woods with her. Sasuke and  
Naruto looked at each other, wide-eyed.  
"Oh my God," said Sasuke. "If I wasn't completely sane, I'd say that those  
two were in love."  
"Maybe we should do a little reconnaissance?" asked Naruto, slight color  
coming back to his face. His companion nodded, and the two set out after  
their teacher.  
* * *  
Kakashi stood in front of Sakura in a clearing.  
"But I still can't believe that they would do that! I mean, why were they  
even in your kitchen anyways? That is your stuff! If they wanted to find  
something, they should just ask you and you would have found it for them!  
They shouldn't be exploring your sake cabinets!"  
"Sakura, calm down," said her teacher.  
"But you don't know what it's like, waking up with two drunk guys leering  
at you! You can't calm down after that! I mean-" The girl got cut off as  
Kakashi leaned down in front of her, his hands gripping her shoulders  
tightly.  
"Calm down." The man's voice was concerned, but commanding.  
"Ok-" the girl began, but before she could get the word out, Kakashi had  
his lips pressed against hers, his hands holding her body to his. He broke  
the kiss only for an instant, to pull his mask down and reveal his gorgeous  
face (ah me, us fangirls...) before leaning back in for more. Sakura moaned  
through her returned kiss, and pulled her arms around the man's shoulders.  
Naruto and Sasuke sat in a tree, watching all of this with mouths hanging  
open (Naruto had a fly buzzing inside of his (-_-'). He turned to Sasuke.  
"Did you know that this was going on?" he asked incredulously.  
"No, but I'm gonna break it up if they start having sex," the dark-haired  
boy replied, pulling out a kunai. "God, how can they do that in the middle  
of the woods?"  
Sakura, meanwhile, was too busy in her lip locking to notice that she was  
being pressed against a tree again. Well, she didn't notice until the bark  
pressed against her back and she was being pushed towards the ground. She  
felt her body pressed into the ground by her teacher's strong arms, and his  
tongue entering her mouth forcefully.  
The two rolled over, so that Sakura was lying on top of her silver-haired  
sensei and his arms were wrapped around her small frame like a teddy bear.  
The two broke the kiss breathlessly and giggled.  
"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you worried that Sasuke and Naruto will find us?"  
asked Sakura.  
"Nah, I'm sure they are wrapped up in that mushroom mission I gave them.  
I'm not even sure if the Hokage HAS a daughter!" The man laughed lightly,  
looking at the pink-haired girl who was now propped up on her arms as she  
lay on his vest. She smiled.  
"I'm sure," she said, resting her head down at the base of his neck.  
Meanwhile, Naruto's eyebrow was twitching furiously and Sasuke was glaring  
insanely at the couple below them.  
"Shit, this is disturbing," the dark-haired boy said. Naruto nodded.  
"Who knew? I mean, I thought Sakura still had the hots for you."  
"Meh," muttered the Uchiha. Suddenly, Naruto gasped.  
"Oh my God! I saw them kissing against a tree a few days ago, but I thought  
Kakashi was trying to rape her! Now I see that it is ...*gulp*... mutual!"  
The boy burst out crying, and Sasuke covered his mouth.  
"Shut up, dobe! They'll hear us!" he hissed furiously. The two then looked  
down at the couple, which were talking some more.  
"You know, I could tell Hokage that our group has been training hard, and  
earn us a small vacation," said the sensei.  
"Really now, would you? I'd like it very much if we went to the beach for a  
few days," replied Sakura. "And we all got to stay in a nice little beach  
resort! It would be fun!"  
"Really now, Sakura. I never knew that you wanted to be in such close  
quarters with Sasuke!" giggled the teacher/  
"Oh shut up about him, I'm sick of the shit he puts me through. I wish I  
had never met him," said Sakura bitterly. The man picked his head up and  
kissed her lightly.  
"Now, now, Sakura, don't be mad. I don't like to see you mad," said the  
jounin. Sakura smiled at him.  
"I won't be mad anymore, I promise," she said comfortingly, stroking his  
hair.  
Sasuke almost fell off of the branch he was sitting o. Naruto looked at  
him.  
"To bad for you, neh Sasuke?" whispered the blonde. They both turned back  
to Sakura.  
"Hey sensei? Shouldn't we be getting back soon? I mean, Naruto and Sasuke  
will be finishing up," said Sakura. Kakashi picked her up and off of him,  
and dusted them both off.  
"Fix your hair," he said pointedly, "or they'll think something's up."  
"Too late for that, sensei," hissed Sasuke. "Come on, Naruto, let's go."  
The two boys scrambled off into the woods.  
* * * 


	10. Mirai Means Things Yet to Come

This is the Prologue, a foretelling of what is to come in the sequel.  
  
* * *  
  
Kakashi takes Team 7 on a lovely trip to the ocean, but will everything  
turn out so lovely?  
  
Mushy kissing, unhappy students.  
  
Will Naruto and Sasuke ruin Kakashi and Sakura's relationship?  
  
And who is the mysterious ninja who tries to drown Sakura?  
  
Find out in the sequel to Forbidden Fruit, 'Forgotten Paradise'.  
  
* * *  
  
Don't yell at me for finishing this one up, but the beach adventure will  
just be so long that it deserves its own title! 


End file.
